Yūshirō Uzumaki
|unnamed character=No |english=Yūshirō Uzumaki |kanji=うずまき夕四郎 |romaji=Uzumaki Yūshirō |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1= |age-part2= |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor Type, S-rank, Missing-nin |occupations=Head of the Gattai Clan, Shōgun of Uzushiogakure |nature type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Byakugan, Gattaigan |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |academy age=8 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Uzushiogakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |clan=Uzumaki Clan, Gattai Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} was a Konohagakure jōnin and a member of the Uzumaki clan. He is the progenitor of the Gattai Clan and the Shōgun of the restored Uzushiogakure. His direct family is distantly related to both the Uchiha Clan and Hyūga Clan. Abilities Yūshirō is an extremely powerful and experienced shinobi. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Yūshirō wis blessed with a strong life-force, granting him tremendous chakra reserves, so dense that it could visibly affect his surroundings when released as well as vitality giving him tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. His chakra control is extremely advanced, he can perform complex techniques one handed and with only one hand seal; as well as needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use techniques to their full potency. He is skilled in the transferring of his and others chakra as well as the extracting of chakra from other people and objects. He is an exceptional sensor, able to precisely detect individual chakra signatures from vast distances, can determining the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency. For closer targets, he can even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. He can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including herself and then release himself and others from it. Similarly, he can conceal his own chakra from others; however, this negates his ability to use his own chakra. He is capable of using the Chakra Levitation Technique, which enables him to manipulate objects out of his reach and within his range by levitating and propelling them through the air or thought other substances such as water. Physical Prowess Yūshirō’s advance chakra control allows him to buildup chakra in his body and precisely releasing it for various purposes, such as regularly enhancing his physical capabilities. Yūshirō's strength is enough to destroy buildings or upend the landscape. When used against living targets, Yūshirō can break bones, rupture organs, or even kill with a single strike. He often makes practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or indication of his destination. In battle, Yūshirō's speed allows him to be highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. He can engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing, even skilled Sharingan users have difficulty keeping track of him. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being distantly related to the Uchiha clan, Yūshirō was able to find a way to activate the Sharingan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai in his left eye as a genetic throwback. He can keep his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Sharingan allows him to see the flow of chakra, predict the movements of others, reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. Byakugan Being distantly related to the Hyūga clan, Yūshirō was able to find a way to activate the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai in his right eye as a genetic throwback. He can keep his Byakugan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Byakugan grants him penetrative vision in a near-360° around himself as well as giving him the ability to see the Chakra Pathway System. He's also shown exceptional skill in reading the flow of chakra, even within complex jutsu and can use this insight to split a jutsu apart. Taijutsu Yūshirō is a taijutsu master. His skill in taijutsu is exceptional, and Yūshirō’ took down nearly 50 elite Mercenary Ninja— all armed — without so much as a scratch, using nothing but taijutsu in conjunction with his Sharingan and Byakugan. He is very proficient in his variation of the Strong Fist fighting style, He can defeat an opponent with one punch and then send them flying through the wall behind them. He can strike with precision before his opponents could react, and overpower individuals twice his size. He is also very proficient in using a variation of the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. Genjutsu Yūshirō’s is a genjutsu master. His advance chakra control makes him well-suited for genjutsu, which he can perform with great potency with or without the use of his Sharingan, although his mastery of his Sharingan does increase the potency of his genjutsu. He can use genjutsu to trick others into not only mistaking the place they're in for another but also to mistake friends for foes and foes for friends. He can use genjutsu to temporarily paralyze targets. Against other genjutsu users, he could turn their genjutsu against them or by destroying their genjutsu from the inside out. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Yūshirō’s is one of the few individuals who can perform all five basic nature transformations, with varying degree of proficient with each of them. He can also use Yin and Yang Release. Intelligence Arguably, the most fearsome traits of Yūshirō is his tremendous intellect and natural aptitude. He is well-versed in the sciences, history, strategy, and tactics of the shinobi world, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many such as the existence of otherworldly Ōtsutsuki Clan. Yūshirō is a master manipulator, capable manipulating others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He can formulate well thought out plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. Yūshirō is without a doubt a master strategist and shrewd tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him.